


The Aching Heart (comic)

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comic, Fanart, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter loves Wade and Wade loves Peter, that much is clear. But Peter has never seen Wade without the mask. And Wade gets nervous.</p><p>*********** Please Read Note Inside *************</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... so... I don't know how my idiot brain managed to do this, but I accidently deleted this comic *tears everywhere* and more importantly it deleted all the wonderful comments you guys left!!!! *more tears everywhere* I'm so sorrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy *cries a river and drowns myself* 
> 
> I hope you guys don't hate me now *sniff sniff*
> 
> Thanks for being understanding and Iove you all very much for supporting me so far... but i really  
> feel so horrible for what happened :( 
> 
> <3<3<3<3

[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/peter2_zpsdce19515.jpg.html)


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/spiderman_zps50ad9482.jpg.html)


	3. Chapter 3

[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/Spiderman2_zpsb4ede291.jpg.html)


	4. Chapter 4

[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/Spiderman3_zpsfa01b175.jpg.html)


	5. Chapter 5

[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/Photobucket%20Desktop%20-%20Gabriel%20Sirounians%20iMac/spiderman5.jpg.html)


	6. Chapter 6

[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/Photobucket%20Desktop%20-%20Gabriel%20Sirounians%20iMac/spiderman6.jpg.html)


	7. Chapter 7

[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/Photobucket%20Desktop%20-%20Gabriel%20Sirounians%20iMac/spiderman7.jpg.html)


	8. Chapter 8

[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/Photobucket%20Desktop%20-%20Gabriel%20Sirounians%20iMac/spider8.jpg.html)


	9. Chapter 9

[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/Photobucket%20Desktop%20-%20Gabriel%20Sirounians%20iMac/spiderman9.jpg.html)


	10. Chapter 10

[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/Photobucket%20Desktop%20-%20Gabriel%20Sirounians%20iMac/spiderman10_zps9f9f80de.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize again for my stupidity *puts head down* I guess i just got over excited about more kudos and comments....loll and so i thought i clicked "entire work" but i clicked "delete work" WHICH IS RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHERRRR!!!! *SNIFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!* 
> 
> But thanks for understanding guys...loves you all bunches!!! <3<3<3


	11. Chapter 11

[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/Photobucket%20Desktop%20-%20Gabriel%20Sirounians%20iMac/spiderman11_zps8c0946e4.jpg.html)


	12. Chapter 12

[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/Photobucket%20Desktop%20-%20Gabriel%20Sirounians%20iMac/spiderman12-001_zpsb763cb19.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added this song I was listening to while drawing the last 2 panels.. you guys dont have to listen to it..but i think it gives a nice effect :D
> 
> Loves you all bunchies! <3<3<3


	13. Chapter 13

[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/Photobucket%20Desktop%20-%20Gabriel%20Sirounians%20iMac/spiderman13_zpscb539e34.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I'd like to say I'm sorry for suchhh a late update.. but I was sick for a good week (no excuse, I know I know *ducks head*) please don't hate me! 
> 
> Sowwy??? *sniffle sniffle* ~,~
> 
> Thanks for still reading my work guys!!!!!! :) <3<3<3


	14. Chapter 14

[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/Photobucket%20Desktop%20-%20Gabriel%20Sirounians%20iMac/spiderman14_zpse1ccd2c5.jpg.html)


	15. Chapter 15

[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/Photobucket%20Desktop%20-%20Gabriel%20Sirounians%20iMac/spiderman15_zpsa7d31460.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... This song is in french...However!!!! It was the song I was listening to while drawing the last 3 panels. The song is called "And If It Had To Be Done" and it's basically about loving someone to the point where it is unconditional and eternal and literally if something had to be done to make them happy then it will be done.
> 
> (I hope I'm not annoying you guys with these songs lol *sighs*) 
> 
> Love you all bunchies!!! <3<3<3


	16. Chapter 16

[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/Photobucket%20Desktop%20-%20Gabriel%20Sirounians%20iMac/img003_zps3d0dbc27.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This panel takes place the next morning.... Forgot to mention it in the comic. -_-


	17. Chapter 17

[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/Photobucket%20Desktop%20-%20Gabriel%20Sirounians%20iMac/img004_zpsff2537d6.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off..sorry for the late update   
> *puts head down* *sighs* :(
> 
> secondly!!..I got a new printer/scanner thingy..and the last two panels didnt come out like the rest... I'm a little not happy with it... please let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Loves you all bunchies!! <3<3<3


	18. Chapter 18

[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/img007_zps0930a015.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo..at this point I really have no excuse for the late posts. *big googly eyes tearing up* *sniff*  
> haha
> 
>  
> 
> <3<3<3


	19. Chapter 19

[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/img006_zps0c1265df.jpg.html)


	20. Chapter 20

[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/img008_zpsebbee4ee.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on more chapters..anndd I tried to make this like a 30 pg comic.. but I think I've already surpassed that limit haha.
> 
> I've actually ended up with an action scene (very non planned, but hey my imagination is like a wild animal...-_-) so, I'm crossing my fingers that you guys  
> will enjoy it!! If not... then.. I apologize in advance..*sniff sniff*  
> haha
> 
> Love you guys bunchies!! <3<3<3


	21. Chapter 21

[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/img009_zpsde14c002.jpg.html)


	22. Chapter 22

[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/img010_zpsc628307b.jpg.html)


	23. Chapter 23

[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/img011-001_zps175854b7.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried doing my best with drawing a silhouette of New York haha... I really tried man *big googly eyes* =O.O= 
> 
> And the song I posted up I feel really goes well with the last 2 panels... :D so I hope you guys enjoy it aswell! 
> 
> SOOOO!! this means back to work for me! 
> 
> And I would just like to say again that I love and appreciate everyone's comments and input...it might not seem like a big deal to you,  
> but it is for me! And it realllyyy makes me happy... so ... THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH!!! :) 
> 
> Loves you all bunchies! <3<3<3


End file.
